Light emitting devices using light emitting diodes have become extremely popular. One area of use of such light emitting devices is in the area of outdoor electronic signs and signals. Currently, light emitting devices using TTW (through the wave) soldering packages are dominant in this field. TTW type light emitting devices tend to have better optical performance, potting capabilities, and other benefits over SMT (surface mount technology) devices. However, surface mount technology offers benefits in manufacturing over through the wave techniques.